


Happy Souls

by outofbinaryspace



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofbinaryspace/pseuds/outofbinaryspace
Summary: This is a poem from the perspective of an undead struggling to find hope in this second chance without their partner.
Series: Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189946
Kudos: 1





	Happy Souls

I lay in the dark  
The dark sign covering the sunlight  
But I do not feel alone  
The anger, the overwhelming loneliness  
It’s gone  
As if the hollow curse has lifted and I am human again

Your voice makes me content   
That while I can’t see you  
I can still hear your voice, your laugh  
A phantom of who you are  
But it is enough to sustain my weary soul

How foolish I was  
To give up on love  
And how grateful I am  
That you showed up before I was lost completely   
Before I drove myself to hollowness   
As the crestfallen knight falls each cycle 

If I cry now  
The tears are not for Gwynevere   
Nor Gwyn  
For who could love distant gods  
When your soul burns brighter than Gwyn’s fire

The gods are dead now   
And my only wish is to hold your hand gently in my own  
And marvel at the thought   
That you could love me while the world burns to ash

When I showed you my bare soul  
I wonder if Gwyn had the same fear as he gave the dark soul to mankind  
I trembled as I shared with you the deepest secrets I held  
For what would you see?  
I see a tainted, twisted mess; scarred by those who came before you

As fearless as Artorias, you held your ground   
But did not falter   
You have rekindled the flame   
One that was fading fast   
But as the true heir succeeded   
So have you


End file.
